This invention relates generally to gas-insulated electrical apparatus, and more particularly to a semi-flexible gas-insulated transmission line which utilizes a protection tube to control bending movements in the conductor plug-in joints.
Prior art gas-insulated transmission lines typically comprise a hollow, rigid elongated outer sheath at low or ground electrical potential, with a rigid inner conductor disposed within the outer sheath for carrying the electric current. Insulating supports are utilized for supporting the inner conductor within the outer sheath, and an insulating gas, typical of which is sulfur hexafluoride, is utilized for electrically insulating the high potential inner conductor from the grounded outer sheath.
One disadvantage which exists with the present gas-insulated transmission line is the inability of the lines to change direction easily. The present lines are composed of straight sections generally 30-60 feet in length, and changes in direction must be accomplished by fabricating a shorter line section and utilizing elbow sections, or the equivalent, to accomplish the change in direction. It therefore would be advantageous to manufacture and utilize a gas-insulated transmission line which can more readily accommodate changes in line direction.